1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a split clamping device that is expandable to hold different sized and shaped workpieces. A second important feature is positive aligning using key lugs contained in the base which allows repeated and accurate realignment of the V-block. Used in pairs, the V-blocks can clamp long workpieces for cutting, boring, notching, and making various angle joints for pipes. By use of spacers inserted between the split V-blocks, an adjustable workpiece clamp bar, and appropriate length tie rods, a wide variety of milling tasks on different sized workpieces can be accomplished using the clamping device of this invention.
2. Prior Art
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,243 discloses a jig for use in drilling operations in round stock, said jig having a V-shaped upper and lower section. The jig is suitable for production operations and is not easily adjustable for general machining operations. The split V-block of this invention has a wide range of clamping capabilities and can be easily and quickly set up for various milling operations.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,885 discloses a sine V-block having a top surface in the block for tapped holes to secure a hold down clamp that holds the workpiece in place. This V-block is used primarily on a magnetic chuck for grinding operations using a surface grinder. The precision aligned split V-block of this invention has removable keyed lugs mounted in the base of one block that assures alignment, and has greater utility in various other milling operations.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,150 is a conventional V-block with a special clamping device consisting of adjustable work-holding screws that allow milling of the top portion of the workpiece. In addition, a removable steel insert lines the V-notch of the block which is similar to this invention, but this V-block is not split so as to accommodate different sized workpieces.
None of the enclosed patents have features such as size adjustment, positive locating lugs, and adaptability to several machining operations. The split V-block gives three different sized clamping devices in one complete unit. Lack of capability for quick setup, difficulties in alignment, and application to only one special machining operation are all limitations found in the prior art. Used in pairs, the split V-blocks can hold long material in perfect alignment on the Bridgeport Mill for cutting keyways in shafts, drilling, boring, facing to length, notching, making cut-outs for joining two pipes at right angles or any other angle.